shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Worldcat.org/List of Worldcat entries with a Shimerian in the author field
The inventor's guide to marketing : how to protect and sell your invention, complete with forms, by Arnold K Winkelman. Alexandria, Va. : ARC House, 1984.. ISBN . OCLC 11109327. *''Marketing your invention to manufacturers : protecting and selling your invention'', by Arnold K Winkelman. IN : 1stBooks, ©2003.. ISBN 1410754847 9781410754844. OCLC 54108545. *''Compendium of U.S. laws on controlling arms exports'', by Alan V Washburn; United States. Arms Control and Disarmament Agency. Washington, D.C. : United States Arms Control and Disarmament Agency, 1966.. ISBN . OCLC 15495305. *''Women and other aliens : essays from the U.S.-Mexico border'', by Debbie Nathan. El Paso, Tex. : Cinco Puntos Press, ©1991.. ISBN 0938317083 9780938317081. OCLC 23966340. *''Power and governance in a partially globalized world'', by Robert O Keohane. London ; New York : Routledge, 2002.. ISBN 0415288185 9780415288187 0415288193 9780415288194. OCLC 50323096. *''Bureau prehistory : Council for the Eruption of the Marvelous (1970) : 1044 (1970) : Contradiction (1970-1972)., by Ken Knabb; Bureau of Public Secrets. Berkeley : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1975. ISBN . OCLC 224275147. *''Encyclopedia of modern U.S. military weapons, by Timothy M Laur; Steven L Llanso; Walter J Boyne. New York : Berkley Books, 1995.. ISBN 0425147819 9780425147818. OCLC 32203962. *''Our search for the mystical mistletoe : a field study of the distribution, abundance, and host species of mistletoe (Phoradendron serotinum) in the Eastern United States'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease. 2007.. ISBN . OCLC 123083475. *''Nordic landscapes : region and belonging on the northern edge of Europe'', by Michael Jones; Kenneth Olwig. Minneapolis : University of Minnesota Press, 2008.. ISBN 9780816639151 0816639159. OCLC 804916276. *''Brain and behavior'', by Janet R Terner; Library of Congress. Science and Technology Division. Reference Section. Washington : Library of Congress, Science and Technology Division, Reference Section, 1979.. ISBN . OCLC 5243321. *''Fred Kida's Valkyrie! from the pages of Air fighters and Airboy comics'', by Fred Kida; Alex Toth; Catherine Yronwode. Park Forest, Ill. : K. Pierce, 1982.. ISBN . OCLC 8412520. *''The courage to be imperfect : the life and work of Rudolf Dreikurs'', by Janet R Terner; W L Pew; Robert A Aird. New York : Hawthorn Books, ©1978.. ISBN 0801517842 9780801517846. OCLC 3862189. *''The realization and suppression of religion'', by Ken Knabb; Bureau of Public Secrets. Berkeley : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1977. ISBN . OCLC 21811291. *''Radical wisdom : a feminist mystical theology'', by Beverly Lanzetta. Minneapolis, MN : Fortress Press, ©2005.. ISBN 0800636988 9780800636982. OCLC 56894516. *''Choice of law problems in admiralty'', by Glenn P Schwartz. 1969.. ISBN . OCLC 22461259. *''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's The magic flute'', by P Craig Russell; Patrick Mason; Catherine Yronwode; Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Forestville, Calif. : Eclipse Books, ©1990.. ISBN 1560600497 9781560600497. OCLC 24656659. *''A NEPA primer'', by Peter W Schroth; Southern Methodist University. Center for Urban and Environmental Studies. Dallas : Center for Urban and Environmental Studies, Southern Methodist University, 1976.. ISBN . OCLC 2687851. *''Dioxins and health : including other persistent organic pollutants and endocrine disruptors'', by Arnold Schecter. Hoboken, N.J. : John Wiley & Sons, ©2012.. ISBN 9781118184141 1118184149 9781118184172 1118184173. OCLC 785898140. *''Ferment in the Far East, an historical interpretation., by Mary Augusta Nourse. Indianapolis, Bobbs-Merrill 1949. ISBN . OCLC 1540997. *''Mobile advertising : supercharge your brand in the exploding wireless market, by Chetan Sharma; Joe Herzog; Victor Melfi. Hoboken : John Wiley & Sons, ©2008.. ISBN 0470185988 9780470185988. OCLC 174131628. *''Poems for you and me'', by Deborah Sperberg. Los Angeles : s.n., 1976.. ISBN . OCLC 3410816. *''Stand in the trench, Achilles : classical receptions in British poetry of the Great War'', by Elizabeth Vandiver. Oxford ; New York : Oxford University Press, 2010.. ISBN 9780199542741 0199542740. OCLC 430678963. *''The "natural" landscape and agricultural values'', by Kenneth Roberg Olwig. Odense : Man and Nature. Human Research Center. Odense University, 1994.. ISBN 8789844505 9788789844503. OCLC 467183258. *''Secrets publics : escarmouches choisies'', by Ken Knabb. Cabris : EÌd. Sulliver, 2007. ISBN 9782351220108 2351220102. OCLC 470917667. *''The Godhead as a theological foundation of interreligious dialogue : drawn from the writings of Meister Eckhart and Raimundo Panikkar'', by Beverly J Lanzetta; Eckhart, Meister; Raimundo Paikkar. 1988.. ISBN . OCLC 19292069. *''Managing creativity and innovation'', by Richard Luecke. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2003.. ISBN 1591391121 9781591391128. OCLC 243596254. *''Exploration and contestation in the study of world politics'', by Peter J Katzenstein; Robert O Keohane; Stephen D Krasner. Cambridge, Mass. : MIT Press, ©1999.. ISBN 058534535X 9780585345352. OCLC 47010724. *''Guidelines for the development of a course for secondary schools emphasizing the interaction of science and the culture of man'', by Robert Eugene Yager; George W Cossman. Iowa City, University of Iowa, 1968.. ISBN . OCLC 455040. *''Iran-Contra scandal trading cards : featuring the secret team'', by Paul Brancato; Salim Yaqub; Leonard Rifas; Catherine Yronwode. Forestville, Calif. : Eclipse Enterprises, ©1988.. ISBN . OCLC 23104994. *''Harvard business essentials : time management : increase your personal productivity and effectiveness'', by Richard Luecke; Michael Roberto; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2005.. ISBN 1591396336 9781591396338. OCLC 796971612. *''Harvard business essentials : marketer's toolkit : the 10 strategies you need to succeed., by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2006.. ISBN 1591397626 9781591397625. OCLC 61151453. *''Globalization : what's, new? what's not? (and so what), by Robert O Keohane; Joseph S Nye. . ISBN 0015-7228. OCLC 45028891. *''105 Spring wildflowers along the Brandywine Creek near Chadds Ford, Pennsylvania (Smith's Bridge to Twin Bridges), by William Roy Overlease; Edith Overlease; Hugh E Stone. : s.n., 1972.. ISBN . OCLC 9884604. *''Exploring science in the library : resources and activities for young people, by Maria Sosa; Tracy Gath. Chicago : American Library Association, 2000.. ISBN 0585311161 9780585311166. OCLC 45733432. *''Sybil exposed : the extraordinary story behind the famous multiple personality case'', by Debbie Nathan; Marguerite Gavin; Tantor Media. Saybrook, Ct. : Tantor Media, 2011.. ISBN 9781452605869 1452605866 9781452635866 1452635862. OCLC 761287782. *''Citizens square : recollections of historic Hammond., by C Howard Nichols; Leon Ford, III. Hammond, La. : Citizens National Bank, ©1984.. ISBN . OCLC 11780212. *''Boogie down, by Daniel Serrano. New York : Grand Central Pub., 2010.. ISBN 9780446194143 044619414X. OCLC 503074896. *''The nature of cultural heritage and the culture of natural heritage : northern perspectives on a contested patrimony'', by Kenneth Olwig; David Lowenthal. London : Routledge, 2006.. ISBN 9780415377683 0415377684. OCLC 61440746. *''Heroes in Herodotus : the interaction of myth and history'', by Elizabeth Vandiver. Frankfurt am Main ; New York : P. Lang, ©1991.. ISBN 3631431686 9783631431689. OCLC 22708745. *''Performance management : measure and improve the effectiveness of your employees'', by Richard Luecke; Brian J Hall; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2006.. ISBN 1591398428 9781591398424. OCLC 64453375. *''Biographical sources in the sciences'', by Janet R Terner; Constance Carter; Ruth S Freitag; Library of Congress. Science and Technology Division. Reference Section. Washington, D.C. : Science Reference Section, Science and Technology Division, Library of Congress, 1988. ISBN . OCLC 19609970. *''On a lower bound for the redundancy of reliable networks with noisy gates'', by Nicholas Pippenger; G D Stamoulis; John N Tsitsiklis; Center for Intelligent Control Systems (U.S.). Providence, R.I. : Center for Intelligent Control Systems, 1990.. ISBN . OCLC 21402780. *''Vitamins'', by Janet R Terner; Library of Congress. Science and Technology Division. Reference Section. Washington : Library of Congress, Science and Technology Division, Reference Section, 1978.. ISBN . OCLC 4918283. *''The four hundred million; a short history of the Chinese,, by Mary Augusta Nourse. Indianapolis, New York, Bobbs-Merrill Co. ©1938. ISBN . OCLC 601631. *''Herfra hvor vi bor II : om lokalmiljÃ¸et og bÃ¸rns digtning i skolen, by Thorkild Borup Jensen; Kenneth Olwig; Peter Poulsen. Kbh. : Gyldendal, 1985.. ISBN 8700733563 9788700733565. OCLC 463497327. *''Fields of play : constructing an academic life'', by Laurel Richardson. New Brunswick, N.J. : Rutgers University Press, ©1997.. ISBN 0813523788 9780813523781 0813523796 9780813523798. OCLC 34617808. *''Best practice workplace negotiations'', by Richard Luecke. York : American Management Association, ©2010.. ISBN 9780761215332 0761215336. OCLC 747770725. *''Harvard business essentials : managing change and transition., by Richard Luecke. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2003.. ISBN 1578518741 9781578518746. OCLC 50251914. *''The busy manager's guide to delegation, by Richard Luecke; Perry McIntosh. New York : AMACOM/American Management Association, ©2009.. ISBN 9780814414750 0814414753 9786612272318 6612272317 9780814414743 0814414745. OCLC 436864625. *''Dyke shorts'', by Mary Wings. Oakland, Calif. : Mary Wings, ©1978.. ISBN . OCLC 46939961. *''Per passenger-mile energy consumption and costs for suburban commuter service diesel trains. Prepared for Urban Mass Transportation Administration, Dept. of Transportation., by Edward W Walbridge; United States. Urban Mass Transportation Administration; University of Illinois at Chicago Circle. College of Engineering. Chicago, College of Engineering, University of Illinois at Chicago Circle, 1974.. ISBN . OCLC 317868739. *''The gospel according to Oprah, by Marcia Z Nelson. Louisville, Ky. : Westminster J. Knox Press, ©2005.. ISBN 0664229425 9780664229429. OCLC 60796292. *''Modesty Blaise'', by Peter O'Donnell; Neville Colvin; Catherine Yronwode. Park Forest, Illinois : K. Pierce, 1984.. ISBN 0912277254 9780912277257. OCLC 11853040. *''Designing social inquiry : scientific inference in qualitative research'', by Gary King; Robert O Keohane; Sidney Verba. Princeton, N.J. : Princeton University Press, ©1994.. ISBN 0691034702 9780691034706 0691034710 9780691034713. OCLC 29225092. *''A synthetic clinic including a three days' course in orificial surgery'', by Edwin Hartley Pratt; American Association of Orofacial Surgeons. Chicago : Nanetta L. McCall, 1910.. ISBN . OCLC 54814646. *''The dynamics of sex and gender : a sociological perspective'', by Laurel Richardson. Chicago : Rand McNally College Pub. Co., ©1977.. ISBN 0528680765 9780528680762. OCLC 3026317. *''Friluftsliv og natursyn'', by Ejgil Jespersen; Kenneth Olwig. 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 761537306. *''The vegetation of Benzie County, Michigan'', by William Overlease; Edith Overlease. : William and Edith Overlease, 1985. ISBN . OCLC 642156232. *''Methodology for identifying urban transportation technology alternatives : final report'', by Edward W Walbridge; University of Illinois at Chicago Circle. Urban Systems Laboratory; United States. Urban Mass Transportation Administration. Washington : Springfield, Va. : Urban Mass Transportation Administration, Office of Policy and Program Development ; Available through the National Technical Information Service, 1977.. ISBN . OCLC 3490574. *''Harvard business essentials : performance management : measure and improve the effectiveness of your employees'', by Richard Luecke; Brian J Hall; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2006.. ISBN 9781591398424 1591398428. OCLC 796959332. *''One hundred years of vegetation change in Benzie County, Michigan'', by William Overlease; Edith Overlease. : William and Edith Overlease, 1994. ISBN . OCLC 642156236. *''Energy conservation via new telecommunications technologies'', by Edward W Walbridge; Alternative Futures Institute. D.C. : Transportation Research Board, 1993. ISBN . OCLC 27418676. *''Representing foreign-owned businesses in Connecticut : outline, by Peter W Schroth; Connecticut Bar Association. International Law and World Peace Section. Hill, Conn.? : The Association, 1993. ISBN . OCLC 27482034. *''The morphology of a symbolic landscape : a geosophical case study of the transformation of Denmark's Jutland heaths circa 1750-1950, by Kenneth Olwig. 1977.. ISBN . OCLC 4079419. *''Observations on changes in the weed flora of Mackinac Island, Michigan, 1861-1994'', by William Overlease; Edith Overlease. : William and Edith Overlease, 1995. ISBN . OCLC 642156238. *''Pornography'', by Debbie Nathan. Toronto : Groundwood Books, ©2007.. ISBN 9780888997661 0888997663 9780888997678 0888997671. OCLC 76870794. *''God and contingency in the philosophies of Locke, Clarke, and Leibniz'', by Richard Luecke. 1955.. ISBN . OCLC 35780289. *''Social and behavioral issues'', by Arnold J Schecter. New York u.a.. ISBN 0306403242 9780306403248. OCLC 256388432. *''She came in drag'', by Mary Wings. New York : Berkley Prime Crime, 1999.. ISBN 0425169359 : 9780425169353. OCLC 41412612. *''Nordic landscapes : region and belonging on the northern edge of Europe'', by Michael Jones; Kenneth Olwig. Minneapolis : Chicago, Ill. : University of Minnesota Press ; Published in cooperation with the Center for American Places, ©2008.. ISBN 9780816639144 0816639140 9780816639151 0816639159. OCLC 166273688. *''Axa. 2, The desired'', by Donne Avenell; Enrique Romero; Catherine Yronwode. Park Forest, Ill. : Ken Pierce, ©1982.. ISBN . OCLC 649301058. *''Pleasure in Aristotle's ethics'', by Michael Weinman. London ; New York : Continuum, ©2007.. ISBN 0826496040 9780826496041. OCLC 74649004. *''Ariane and Bluebeard'', by P Craig Russell; Maurice Maeterlinck; Paul Dukas; Barry V Daniels; Catherine Yronwode. Forestville, Calif. : Eclipse Books, ©1989.. ISBN 0913035718 9780913035719. OCLC 20604803. *''Business communication'', by Richard Luecke; Mary Munter. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School, ©2003.. ISBN 9781591391135 159139113X. OCLC 713003633. *''Sexual cosmology'', by Kenneth R Olwig. Odense : Man & Nature, 1992.. ISBN 8789844084 9788789844084. OCLC 467089961. *''Gunmetal black'', by Daniel Serrano. New York : Grand Central Pub., 2008.. ISBN 9780446194136 0446194131. OCLC 173683600. *''After the Cold War / international institutions and state strategies in Europe, 1989-1991'', by Robert O Keohane; Joseph S Nye; Stanley Hoffmann; Harvard University. Center for International Affairs. Cambridge, Mass. : Harvard University Press, 1993.. ISBN 0674008634 9780674008632 0674008642 9780674008649. OCLC 26853618. *''Pleasure, desire, and the good : Aristotle on ethics and embodiment'', by Michael Weinman. 2005.. ISBN . OCLC 156910129. *''Time management : increase your personal productivity and effectiveness., by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2005.. ISBN 1591396336 9781591396338. OCLC 243597289. *''The four hundred million; a short history of the Chinese,, by Mary Augusta Nourse. Indianapolis, New York, Bobbs-Merrill Co. ©1935. ISBN . OCLC 2938308. *''Commies, crooks, gypsies, spooks & poets : thirteen books of Prague in the year of the Great Lice Epidemic'', by Jan Novak. S. Royalton, Vt. : Steerforth Press, ©1995.. ISBN 1883642094 9781883642099. OCLC 31865697. *''The history of psychology'', by Janet Terner. Washington : Reference Section, Science and Technology Division, Library of Congress, 1976.. ISBN . OCLC 3188648. *''Northern perspectives on landscape heritage'', by Kenneth Robert Olwig. London : Routledge, 2005.. ISBN . OCLC 316113284. *''Feminist frontiers'', by Laurel Richardson; Verta A Taylor; Nancy Whittier. Boston : McGraw-Hill, ©2004.. ISBN 0072824239 9780072824230. OCLC 52859389. *''Great authors of the Western literary tradition. Parts 1-7 : course guidebook'', by James A W Heffernan; Susan Sage Heinzelman; Ronald B Herzman; Thomas F X Noble; Elizabeth Vandiver; Teaching Company. Chantilly, VA : Teaching Co., ©2004.. ISBN . OCLC 213334281. *''Power, influence, and persuasion : sell your ideas and make things happen'', by Richard Luecke. Boston : Harvard Business School Press, 2005.. ISBN 159139631X 9781591396314. OCLC 243596038. *''Women and the comics'', by Trina Robbins; Catherine Yronwode. S.l. : Eclipse Books, ©1985.. ISBN 0913035025 9780913035023 0913035017 9780913035016. OCLC 12484379. *''Samet a paÌra'', by Jan Novak. V Brne : Atlantis, 1992.. ISBN 8071080551 9788071080558. OCLC 28973787. *''Sexual cosmology : nation and landscape at the conceptual interstices of nature and culture, or, what does landscape really mean?, by Kenneth Olwig. 2006. ISBN . OCLC 606611812. *''Last writes : a daybook for a dying friend, by Laurel Richardson. Walnut Creek, Calif. : Left Coast Press, ©2007.. ISBN 9781598747911 1598747916. OCLC 680622602. *''Demasiado tarde'', by Mary Wings. Madrid : Santillana, ©1993.. ISBN 8420426660 9788420426662. OCLC 33503552. *''Crisis intervention verbatim'', by Nira Kfir; Janet R Terner. New York : Hemisphere Pub. Corp., ©1989.. ISBN 0891168370 9780891168379. OCLC 18162565. *''Za vodou : (sÌŒest rozhovoruÌŠ), by Jan Novak. V Praze : NakladatelstviÌ Franze Kafky, 2009.. ISBN 9788086911250 808691125X. OCLC 547597916. *''Parallel computation for well-endowed rings and space-bounded probabilistic machines, by Allan Borodin; Stephen A Cook; Nicholas Pippenger; University of Toronto. Dept. of Computer Science. Toronto : University of Toronto, Dept. of Computer Science, 1983.. ISBN . OCLC 16058622. *''La bande dessineÌe selon Will Eisner'', by Catherine Yronwode; Will Eisner. Paris : Futuropolis, 1983.. ISBN . OCLC 77451335. *''Reliable computation in the presence of noise'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : International Business Machines Inc., Thomas J. Watson Research Center, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 15710290. *''Managing change'', by Ian Palmer; Gib Akin; Richard Dunford. New York : London : McGraw-Hill Higher Education ; McGraw-Hill distributor, 2005.. ISBN 0071238387 9780071238380. OCLC 58051714. *''Anti-Americanisms in world politics'', by Peter J Katzenstein; Robert O Keohane. Ithaca : Cornell University Press, 2007.. ISBN 0801445175 9780801445170 0801473519 9780801473517. OCLC 70114570. *''Double-reflection : preface to a phenomenology of the subjective aspect of practical-critical activity'', by Ken Knabb; Bureau of Public Secrets. Berkeley : The Bureau, 1974. ISBN . OCLC 21839283. *''Correction to "computational complexity of algebraic functions", by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Thomas J. Watson Research Center, 1987.. ISBN . OCLC 16783420. *''Apocalypse in Waco : true crime comics special #2, by Catherine Yronwode; Jenny Proctor; David Robison; Dan Spiegle. Forestville, CA : Eclipse Comics, 1993.. ISBN . OCLC 29046948. *''Hedens natur : om natursyn og naturanvendelse gennem tiderne'', by Kenneth Olwig. KÃ¸benhavn : Teknisk Forlag, cop. 1986.. ISBN 8757109516 9788757109511. OCLC 60874461. *''Om indianere, vandringsmÃ¦nd og naturoplevelser paÌŠ den jyske aÌŠs'', by Kenneth Robert Olwig. 1985.. ISBN . OCLC 761542603. *''Underdevelopment and the development of "natural" park ideology'', by Karen Fog Olwig; Kenneth Olwig. : s.n., 1979.. ISBN . OCLC 68825120. *''Travels with Ernest : crossing the literary/sociological divide'', by Laurel Richardson; Ernest Lockridge. Walnut Creek, CA : AltaMira Press, ©2004.. ISBN 0759105960 9780759105966 0759105979 9780759105973. OCLC 53231807. *''Recovering the substantive nature of landscape'', by Kenneth Olwig. Trondheim Geografisk institutt, NTNU 1996. ISBN . OCLC 788603480. *''Fire and ashes : on the front lines battling wildfire'', by John N Maclean. New York : H. Holt, 2004.. ISBN 0805075917 : 9780805075915. OCLC 55531907. *''The other side of nothingness : toward a theology of radical openness'', by Beverly Lanzetta. Albany : State University of New York Press, ©2001.. ISBN 0791449491 9780791449493 0791449505 9780791449509. OCLC 44267955. *''The gospel according to Oprah'', by Marcia Z Nelson; Marguerite Gavin. Calif. : Hovel Audio, 2005.. ISBN 1596442840 9781596442849. OCLC 65208879. *''She came by the book'', by Mary Wings. New York : Berkley Prime Crime, 1996.. ISBN 0425151441 9780425151440 0425151476 9780425151471. OCLC 32665113. *''Scout handbook : an atlas to survival in New America : maps, histories, weapons, tactical equipment, character dossiers'', by Timothy Truman; Catherine Yronwode; Eclipse Comics. Forestville, CA : Eclipse Comics, 1987.. ISBN . OCLC 17800915. *''The New European community : decisionmaking and institutional change'', by Robert O Keohane; Stanley Hoffmann. Boulder, Colo. : Westview Press, 1991.. ISBN 081338270X 9780813382708 0813382718 9780813382715. OCLC 23583087. *''Sie kam gestochen scharf'', by Mary Wings. Berlin Hamburg Argument-Verl. 1996. ISBN 3886195856 9783886195855. OCLC 75828168. *''Orificial surgery'', by E H Pratt; Leon Banov. : s.n, 1888?. ISBN . OCLC 786244658. *''Mandeville on the lake : a sequicentennial album'', by C Howard Nichols; St. Tammany Historical Society. Mandeville, La. : St. Tammany Historical Society, 1990.. ISBN . OCLC 22134470. *''Dioxins and health'', by Arnold Schecter. New York : Plenum Press, ©1994.. ISBN 0306447851 9780306447853. OCLC 31610265. *''Writing strategies : reaching diverse audiences'', by Laurel Richardson. Newbury Park u.a. : Sage, 1990.. ISBN 0803935218 9780803935211 0803935226 9780803935228. OCLC 231121392. *''Eclipse Comics color chart'', by Catherine Yronwode; Dean Mullaney. Staten Island, N.Y. : Eclipse Comics, 1983.. ISBN . OCLC 10596666. *''Drug abuse : modern trends, issues, and perspectives; proceedings of the 2nd National Drug Abuse Conference, New Orleans, Louisiana, 1975'', by Arnold Schecter; National Drug Abuse Conference. <2, 1975, New Orleans, La.>. New York u.a. : Dekker, 1978.. ISBN . OCLC 311331955. *''Foundations of metrology : important early works on weights and measures in the Library of the National Bureau of Standards'', by Janet R Terner; United States. National Bureau of Standards. Library. : U.S. National Bureau of Standards Library 1980.. ISBN . OCLC 6809680. *''Sie war schnell wie der Blitz'', by Mary Wings. Hamburg Argument 1993. ISBN 3886195473 9783886195473. OCLC 75473134. *''Fire on the mountain : the true story of the South Canyon fire'', by John N Maclean. New York : William Morrow, ©1999.. ISBN 0688144772 9780688144777. OCLC 40881552. *''Selection networks'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1990. ISBN . OCLC 24301372. *''Paul in Israel's story : self and community at the Cross'', by John L Meech. Oxford ; New York : Oxford University Press, 2006.. ISBN 0195306945 9780195306941. OCLC 62728486. *''An open letter to Jerry Bails'', by Catherine Yronwode; Jerry G Bails. : s.n., 1983. ISBN . OCLC 23057212. *''Hobbes's dilemma and institutional change in world politics : sovereignty in international society'', by Robert O Keohane. Cambridge, Mass. : Center for International Affairs, Harvard University, 1993.. ISBN . OCLC 28348037. *''The California gardener's book of lists'', by Catherine Yronwode; Eileen Smith. Dallas, Tex : Taylor Pub., ©1998.. ISBN 0878339647 9780878339648. OCLC 39235722. *''Himmlische Rache : Kriminalroman'', by Mary Wings. Frankfurt am Main : Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verl., 1994.. ISBN 3596121531 9783596121533. OCLC 75521315. *''Pure versus impure Lisp'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1995. ISBN . OCLC 35059514. *''Situationist International anthology'', by Ken Knabb; Paul Avrich Collection (Library of Congress). Berkeley, Calif. : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1981.. ISBN 0939682001 9780939682003. OCLC 8600439. *''Feminist frontiers : rethinking sex, gender, and society'', by Laurel Richardson; Verta A Taylor. Reading, MA : Addison-Wesley, 1983.. ISBN 020106197X 9780201061970. OCLC 8590573. *''Pebbling with an auxiliary pushdown'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Research Division, 1980.. ISBN . OCLC 808354690. *''An Annotated List of Historically and Scientifically Important Works Published Before 1900 in the Library of The National Bureau of Standards., by Janet Terner; Washington DC National Bureau of Standards (DOC). 1977-09-30. ISBN . OCLC 427056000. *''Racial discrimination : the United States and the international convention, by Peter W Schroth; Virginia S Mueller; Southern Methodist University. School of Law; American Bar Association. Section of Individual Rights and Responsibilities. Chicago : Section of Individual Rights and Responsibilities, American Bar Association, 1975?. ISBN . OCLC 22559550. *''Louisiana's Florida parishes : a bibliography'', by C Howard Nichols; Southeastern Louisiana University. Center for Regional Studies. Hammond, La. : Center for Regional Studies, Southeastern Louisiana University, 1983.. ISBN . OCLC 18888238. *''Milionovy jeep'', by Jan Novak. Toronto : Sixty-Eight Publishers, 1989.. ISBN 0887811973 : 9780887811975. OCLC 20629909. *''Satan's silence : ritual abuse and the making of a modern American witch hunt'', by Debbie Nathan; Michael R Snedeker. New York : Basic Books, ©1995.. ISBN 0465071805 9780465071807. OCLC 32589966. *''The asymptotic optimality of spider-web networks'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1989. ISBN . OCLC 22697434. *''Come out comix'', by Mary Wings. Portland Oregon : Portland Women's Resource Center, 1974.. ISBN . OCLC 10566307. *''Real time ridesharing using wireless pocket phones to access ride matching computer'', by Edward W Walbridge; National-Louis University. . ISBN . OCLC 35284551. *''100 years of change in the distribution of common Indiana weeds'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease. West Lafayette, Ind. : Purdue University Press, ©2007.. ISBN 1557534195 9781557534194. OCLC 70176966. *''Decision making : 5 steps to better results'', by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2006.. ISBN 1591397618 9781591397618. OCLC 243598240. *''Orificial surgery and its application to the treatment of chronic diseases,, by E H Pratt. Chicago, Halsey brothers, 1890.. ISBN . OCLC 9236556. *''An annotated list of historically and scientifically important works published before 1900 in the library of the National Bureau of Standards, by Janet R Terner; United States. National Bureau of Standards. Library. : U.S. National Bureau of Standards Library 1977.. ISBN . OCLC 7368475. *''The courage to be imperfect the life and work of Rudolf Dreikurs'', by Janet Terner; W L Pew. New York Hawthorn Books, a Howard & Wyndham Co. 1978. ISBN 0801517842 9780801517846. OCLC 719155555. *''Birds along Brandywine Creek near Chadd's Ford, Pennsylvania'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease. : s.n., 1998.. ISBN . OCLC 43982236. *''Are your highs getting you down?, by Mary Wings; Pacific Center (Berkeley, Calif.). Berkeley, Calif. : Last Gasp, 1981.. ISBN . OCLC 8585942. *''The God of second chances : stories of lives transformed by faith, by Marcia Z Nelson. Franklin, Wis. : Sheed & Ward, ©2001.. ISBN 1580511058 9781580511056. OCLC 47140683. *''What every woman should know : containing facts of vital importance to every wife, mother and maiden'', by Pye Henry Chavasse; Sarah Hackett Stevenson. Chicago ; Philadelphia : H.J. Smith, 1892.. ISBN . OCLC 40400046. *''Rearrangeable networks with limited depth'', by Nicholas Pippenger; Andrew Chi-Chih Yao. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Research Division, 1981.. ISBN . OCLC 808814447. *''Community and power'', by Kenneth Olwig. S.l. Institute 1998. ISBN . OCLC 787388060. *''40-day journey with Joan Chittister'', by Beverly Lanzetta. Minneapolis, MN : Augsburg Books, ©2007.. ISBN 9780806680316 0806680318. OCLC 141187982. *''After we say yes'', by Deborah Sperberg. Borrego Springs, C.A. : Casarohne Press, ©2007.. ISBN . OCLC 190660162. *''How to become a better negotiator'', by Richard Luecke; James G Patterson. New York : AMACOM/American Management Association, ©2008.. ISBN 9780814401873 0814401872 9786611271183 661127118X. OCLC 233818198. *''Sorting and selecting in rounds'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Thomas J. Watson Research Center, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 13987330. *''Sovereignty, interdependence and international institutions'', by Robert O Keohane. Cambridge, Mass. : Center for International Affairs, Harvard University, 1991.. ISBN . OCLC 23819097. *''Year of the fires : the story of the great fires of 1910'', by Stephen J Pyne; John N Maclean. Missoula, Mont. : Mountain Press Pub. Co., 2008.. ISBN 9780878425440 0878425446. OCLC 183928635. *''Great authors of the Western literary tradition., by James A W Heffernan; Susan Sage Heinzelman; Ronald B Herzman; Thomas F X Noble; Elizabeth Vandiver; Teaching Company. Chantilly, Va. : Teaching Co., ©2004.. ISBN 1565859782 9781565859784 9791565859783. OCLC 60655224. *''Feminist frontiers II : rethinking sex, gender, and society, by Laurel Richardson; Verta A Taylor. New York : McGraw-Hill, ©1989.. ISBN 0394373995 9780394373997. OCLC 17982501. *''A NEPA primer : prepared for the Business of Environmental Impact Statements Conference'', by Peter W Schroth; Southern Methodist University. Center for Urban and Environmental Studies. Dallas : Center for Urban and Environmental Studies, Southern Methodist University, ©1975.. ISBN . OCLC 1964328. *''I thought so-- : more original epigrams'', by Michael Lipsey. Fort Bragg, CA : Lost Coast Press, ©2008.. ISBN 9781935448037 193544803X. OCLC 696016323. *''Per passenger-mile energy consumption and costs for suburban commuter service diesel trains / Edward W. Walbridge., by Edward W Walbridge; University of Illinois at Chicago Circle; United States. Urban Mass Transportation Administration. Chicago : University of Illinois at Chicago Circle, 1974.. ISBN . OCLC 1595460. *''A short history of the Chinese; the four hundred million,, by Mary A Nourse. London, Williams and Norgate ©1938. ISBN . OCLC 28533170. *''Crisis management : master the skills to prevent disasters'', by Richard Luecke; Larry Barton; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2004.. ISBN 1591394376 9781591394372. OCLC 54415955. *''Young men & fire'', by Norman Maclean; John N Maclean. Minneapolis : HighBridge Co., 2000, 1993.. ISBN 9781598875935 1598875930. OCLC 233526877. *''The Arab-Israeli conflict : perspectives'', by Alvin Z Rubinstein; Alan Dowty. New York : Praeger, 1984.. ISBN 0030687780 9780030687785 0030687799 9780030687792 0275912582 9780275912581 0275916332 9780275916336. OCLC 10146168. *''Innovator's toolkit : 10 practical strategies to help you develop and implement innovation'', by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Press. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2009.. ISBN . OCLC 456377574. *''Dioxins, Vietnam and 15 years'', by Arnold Schecter; American Chemical Society. Washington, D.C. : American Chemical Society 1985?. ISBN . OCLC 12539645. *''International institutions and state power : essays in international relations theory'', by Robert O Keohane. Boulder : Westview Press, 1989.. ISBN 0813308372 9780813308371 0813308380 9780813308388. OCLC 18778774. *''Sie kam als Mann'', by Mary Wings. Hamburg : Argument-Verl., 2001.. ISBN 3886198596 9783886198597. OCLC 76575749. *''Power and interdependence : world politics in transition'', by Robert O Keohane; Joseph S Nye. Boston : Little, Brown, ©1977.. ISBN 0316489360 9780316489362. OCLC 2748258. *''Fire and ashes : on the front lines of American wildfire'', by John N Maclean. New York : H. Holt, 2003.. ISBN 0805072128 9780805072129. OCLC 50761311. *''Negotiation'', by Richard Luecke. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, 2003.. ISBN 1591391113 9781591391111. OCLC 671973427. *''The limiting of magnetospheric convention by dissipation in the ionosphere., by Edward W Walbridge. 1967.. ISBN . OCLC 44609975. *''Symmetry in self-correcting cellular automata, by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1992. ISBN . OCLC 27933319. *''The grand life : a novel'', by Jan Novak. New York : Poseidon Press, ©1987.. ISBN 0671643541 9780671643546. OCLC 16090035. *''Tangipahoa crossings : excursions into Tangipahoa history'', by C Howard Nichols; Citizens National Bank of Tangipaho Parish (Tangipahoa Parish, La.); Southeastern Louisiana University. Faculty. Baton Rouge, La. : Moran Pub. Corp., ©1979.. ISBN . OCLC 5954639. *''The complexity advantage : how the science of complexity can help your business achieve peak performance'', by Susanne Kelly; Mary Ann Allison. New York : McGraw-Hill, ©1999.. ISBN 0071367209 9780071367202 0585048088 9780585048086. OCLC 42855010. *''Exposing Sybil : the extraordinary story behind the famous multiple personality case'', by Debbie Nathan. New York : Free Press, ©2011.. ISBN 9781439168271 143916827X 9781439168295 1439168296. OCLC 795675440. *''The role of international education in the Asian brain drain'', by Tai K Oh. 1970.. ISBN . OCLC 5426550. *''Harvard business essentials : coaching and mentoring : how to develop top talent and achieve stronger performance'', by Richard Luecke; Herminia Ibarra; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2004.. ISBN 159139435X 9781591394358. OCLC 316892115. *''The IWW'', by Fred Thompson; Patrick Murfin. Chicago : Industrial Workers of the World, 1976.. ISBN 0917124049 9780917124044. OCLC 496180991. *''Hoodoo herb and root magic : a materia magica of African-American conjure and traditional formulary, giving the spiritual uses of natural herbs, roots, minerals, and zoological curios'', by Catherine Yronwode. Forestville, Calif. : Lucky Mojo Curio Co., ©2002.. ISBN 0971961204 9780971961203 0971961212 9780971961210. OCLC 51896780. *''What's Michael. Book two'', by Makoto Kobayashi; Dana Lewis; Toren Smith; Catherine Yronwode. Forestville, Calif. : Eclipse Books, ©1990.. ISBN 1560600772 limited edition cloth 9781560600770 limited edition cloth 1560600780 trade paperback 9781560600787 trade paperback. OCLC 24059815. *''Exactly solvable telephone switching problems'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1989.. ISBN . OCLC 22697430. *''What's in what you eat : condensed from the U.S. Dept. of Agriculture Nutritive value of American foods'', by Catherine Yronwode. Toronto, New York : Bantam Books, 1983.. ISBN 0553209256 9780553209259. OCLC 9361217. *''Daylight in the swamp : logging in Northern Michigan'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease. Frankfort, MI : Bayside Printing, Inc., ©1996.. ISBN . OCLC 35671458. *''32 years of bird observations at Spring Mill State Park, Mitchell, Indiana'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease; Carl James Freeman. Ind. ? : s.n., ©1998?. ISBN . OCLC 42734956. *''Fire on the mountain : the true story of the South Canyon fire'', by John N Maclean. New York : Simon & Schuster Audio, 1999.. ISBN 0671573675 9780671573676. OCLC 316254060. *''She came too late'', by Mary Wings. Freedom, Calif. : Crossing Press, ©1987.. ISBN 0895942445 9780895942449 0895942437 9780895942432. OCLC 17233409. *''Herfra hvor vi bor : antologi af elevdigte'', by Thorkild Borup Jensen; Kenneth Olwig; Peter Poulsen. Kbh. : Gyldendal, 1985.. ISBN 8700852546 9788700852549. OCLC 463497325. *''Path of the heart'', by Beverly Lanzetta. New York, NY : Paragon House, ©1985.. ISBN 0913757640 9780913757642. OCLC 12804673. *''Feminist frontiers III'', by Laurel Richardson; Verta A Taylor. New York : McGraw-Hill, ©1993.. ISBN 0070522987 9780070522985 0075570017 9780075570011. OCLC 26013717. *''Sie kam allein'', by Mary Wings. Hamburg : Argument-Verl., 1999.. ISBN 3886198456 9783886198450. OCLC 76265608. *''Hic a kosa v Chicagu : peÌŒt knih o maleÌm zÌŒivoteÌŒ ve velkeÌm meÌŒsteÌŒ'', by Jan Novak. Praha : Plus, 2011.. ISBN 9788025900468 8025900460. OCLC 769274715. *''Fire on the Mountain'', by John N MacLean. New York : William Morrow, 1999.. ISBN 0688144772 9780688144777. OCLC 678638191. *''Boys and Girls in Biology; or, simple studies of the lower forms of life, based upon the ... lectures of ... T.H. Huxley ... Illustrated by Miss M.A.I. Macomish., by Sarah Hackett STEVENSON; Thomas Henry Huxley; M A I MACOMISH. New York, 1875.. ISBN . OCLC 504705036. *''Science books & films' best books for children, 1988-91, by Maria Sosa; Shirley M Malcom. Washington, DC : American Association for the Advancement of Science, ©1992.. ISBN 0871685051 9780871685056. OCLC 26672682. *''The Asian brain drain : a factual and casual analysis'', by Tai K Oh. San Francisco : R & E Research Associates, 1977.. ISBN 0882474251 9780882474250. OCLC 2960118. *''Scuttle your ships before advancing : and other lessons from history on leadership and change for today's managers'', by Richard Luecke. New York : Oxford University Press, 1994.. ISBN 019508408X 9780195084085. OCLC 27810850. *''Products liability : European proposals and American experience'', by Peter W Schroth; Ernst C Steifel. Karlsruhe Germany : Verlag Versicherungswirtschaft, ©1981.. ISBN . OCLC 7965477. *''ZatiÌm dobryÌ : MasÌŒiÌnoviÌ a nejveÌŒtsÌŒiÌ prÌŒiÌbeÌŒh studneÌ vaÌlky'', by Jan Novak. Brno : Petrov, 2004.. ISBN 8072271946 9788072271948. OCLC 58411531. *''Manager's toolkit : the 13 skills managers need to succeed'', by Richard Luecke. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2004.. ISBN 1591392896 9781591392897. OCLC 243594404. *''Gender and university teaching : a negotiated difference'', by Anne Statham; Laurel Richardson; Judith A Cook. Albany : State University of New York Press, ©1991.. ISBN 0791407039 9780791407035 0791407047 9780791407042. OCLC 22206832. *''Institutions for environmental aid : pitfalls and promise'', by Robert O Keohane; Marc A Levy. Cambridge, Mass. : MIT Press, ©1996.. ISBN 0262112132 9780262112130 0262611201 9780262611206. OCLC 34117425. *''Boys and girls in biology; or, Simple studies of the lower forms of life, based upon the latest lectures of Prof. T.H. Huxley, and published by permission., by Sarah Hackett Stevenson; Thomas Henry Huxley. New York, D. Appleton and Co., 1886.. ISBN . OCLC 41202766. *''Managing organizational change : a multiple perspectives approach, by Ian Palmer; Richard Dunford; Gib Akin. Boston : McGraw-Hill Irwin, ©2009.. ISBN 9780073404998 0073404993 9780071263733 007126373X. OCLC 190843565. *''Drug dependence and alcoholism. 2, Social and behavioral issues'', by Arnold Schecter; National Drug Abuse Conference (5, 1978, Seattle, Wash.). New York u.a. : Plenum Press, 1981.. ISBN 0306403242 9780306403248. OCLC 630293484. *''The complexity theory of switching networks., by Nicholas Pippenger. Cambridge Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Research Laboratory of Electronics, 1973.. ISBN . OCLC 4744976. *''Heroin triple cross, by John Weisman; Brian Boyer. New York : Pinnacle Books, ©1974.. ISBN 0523003129 9780523003122. OCLC 33474249. *''Fire on the mountain'', by John N Maclean. New York : Simon & Schuster Audio, 1999.. ISBN 0671573675 9780671573676. OCLC 42676819. *''Divine victim'', by Mary Wings. New York : Dutton, ©1992.. ISBN 0525936262 9780525936268 0452272106 9780452272101. OCLC 26975681. *''Three faces of death'', by John Weisman; Brian D Boyer. New York City : Pinnacle Books, 1974.. ISBN 052300432X 9780523004327. OCLC 37933063. *''United States IGY bibliography, 1953-1960; an annotated bibliography of United States contributions to the IGY and IGC (1957-1959), by Frank M Marson; Janet R Terner; Library of Congress. Science and Technology Division. Washington, National Academy of Sciences-National Research Council, 1963.. ISBN . OCLC 1133003. *''Landskapet som historie, by Jan Brendalsmo; Kenneth Olwig; Mats Widgren; Michael Jones. Oslo Norsk institutt for kulturminneforskning 1997. ISBN 8242607834 9788242607836. OCLC 788584514. *''The expected capacity of concentrators'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1989.. ISBN . OCLC 22604615. *''Nonimaging optics'', by Roland Winston; Juan C MinÌƒano; Pablo BeniÌtez; W T Welford. Burlington, Mass. : Elsevier Academic Press, ©2005.. ISBN 1417577436 9781417577439. OCLC 57679719. *''Finance for managers'', by Richard Luecke. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2002.. ISBN 1578518768 9781578518760. OCLC 50235009. *''36 years of bird observations at McCormick's Creek State Park, Spencer, Indiana'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease; Carl James Freeman. : s.n., ©1998.. ISBN . OCLC 40897258. *''Cat Yronwode : file of clippings and miscellanea., by Catherine Yronwode; Russel B. Nye Popular Culture Collection. [197?-. ISBN . OCLC 23265911. *''The physiology of woman : embracing girlhood, maternity and mature age, by Sarah Hackett Stevenson. St. Louis : R. S. Peale, 1882.. ISBN . OCLC 42711395. *''Bureau of Public Secrets'', by Ken Knabb. Berkeley, Calif. : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1976.. ISBN . OCLC 82303693. *''The Ronnie gene'', by Jon Mills. Waterville, Me. : Five Star, 2011.. ISBN 9781432825164 143282516X. OCLC 747099241. *''Writing strategies : reaching diverse audiences'', by Laurel Richardson. Newbury Park : Sage Publications, ©1990.. ISBN 0803935218 9780803935211 0803935226 9780803935228. OCLC 21870395. *''A short history of the Chinese'', by Mary Augusta Nourse. Philadelphia : Blakiston Co., 1942. ISBN . OCLC 3297615. *''Recovering the substantive nature of landscape., by Kenneth R Olwig. . ISBN . OCLC 729037093. *''The African Union Convention on Preventing and Combating Corruption, by Peter W Schroth. 2005.. ISBN 0021-8553. OCLC 773814544. *''Federal Hill'', by William Clark; Maria Sosa. Charleston, S.C. : Arcadia Pub., ©2011.. ISBN 9780738592060 0738592064. OCLC 752067886. *''The new other woman : contemporary single women in affairs with married men'', by Laurel Richardson. New York : Free Press, ©1985.. ISBN 0029268907 9780029268902. OCLC 12419916. *''The headhunters : Starlight Motel incident'', by John Weisman; Brian Boyer. New York City : Pinnacle, ©1974.. ISBN 0523003005 9780523003009. OCLC 15504959. *''After hegemony : cooperation and discord in the world political economy'', by Robert O Keohane. Princeton, N.J. : Princeton University Press, ©1984.. ISBN 0691076766 9780691076768 0691022283 9780691022284. OCLC 10696633. *''China, country of contrasts'', by Mary A Nourse; Delia Goetz. New York : Harcourt, Brace and company, ©1944.. ISBN . OCLC 1477982. *''Remarks on Contradiction and its failure'', by Ken Knabb. Berkeley, Calif. : K. Knabb, 1973.. ISBN . OCLC 43637645. *''Striptease Chicago'', by Jan Novak. Toronto, Ont. : Sixty-Eight Publishers, 1983. ISBN 0887811299 9780887811296. OCLC 9536175. *''Feminist frontiers IV'', by Laurel Richardson; Verta A Taylor; Nancy Whittier. New York : McGraw-Hill, ©1997.. ISBN 0070523797 9780070523791 0070523800 9780070523807. OCLC 34887414. *''Nature's ideological landscape'', by Kenneth Olwig. London : Allen & Unwin, 1984.. ISBN 0047100028 9780047100024. OCLC 466622519. *''Parallel selection'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Research Division, 1987.. ISBN . OCLC 17951172. *''I thought so-- : a book of epigrams'', by Michael Lipsey. Fort Bragg, CA : Lost Coast Press, ©2008.. ISBN 9781882897940 1882897943 9781935448037 193544803X. OCLC 156994656. *''An elementary approach to some analytic asymptotics'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1992. ISBN . OCLC 27933294. *''Zij kwam in een flits'', by Mary Wings; Hannie van Herk. Nijmegen : Furie, 1995.. ISBN 9071035654 9789071035654. OCLC 69336382. *''Parallel algorithms for routing in non-blocking networks'', by Geng Lin; Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1991. ISBN . OCLC 25932858. *''Zij kwam te laat'', by Mary Wings; May van Sligter; Marianne Gossije; Rosa PolleÌ. Alkmaar : Lesbische Uitgeverij Furie, 1986.. ISBN 9071035069 9789071035067. OCLC 63844068. *''Nature's ideological landscape : a literary and geographic perspective on its development and preservation on Denmark's Jutland heath'', by Kenneth Olwig. London ; Boston : G. Allen & Unwin, 1984.. ISBN 0047100028 9780047100024. OCLC 10456690. *''Tyndall's Lecture on Fog Signals'', by Sarah Hackett Stevenson. University of Michigan: Humanities Text Initiative. ISBN . OCLC 681376798. *''On networks of noisy gates'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Research Division, 1985.. ISBN . OCLC 17411719. *''Comparative law : an introductory course for Americans based on France and Germany'', by Peter W Schroth. New York : Peter W. Schroth, ©1977.. ISBN . OCLC 5251640. *''Sybil exposed : the extraordinary story behind the famous multiple personality case'', by Debbie Nathan. New York : Free Press, ©2011.. ISBN 9781439168271 143916827X 9781439168295 1439168296. OCLC 705260954. *''She came to the Castro'', by Mary Wings. New York : Berkley Prime Crime, 1997.. ISBN 042515629X 9780425156292. OCLC 35049661. *''Drug dependence and alcoholism. 1, Biomedical issues'', by Arnold Schecter; National Drug Abuse Conference (5, 1978, Seattle, Wash.). New York u.a. : Plenum Press, 1981.. ISBN 0306403234 9780306403231. OCLC 630293479. *''A fast parallel algorithm for routing in permutation networks'', by Gavriela Lev; Nicholas Pippenger; Leslie Valiant. Edinburgh : University of Edinburgh, Dept. of Computer Science, 1980.. ISBN . OCLC 61481474. *''Landscape, nature, and the body politic : from Britain's renaissance to America's new world'', by Kenneth Olwig. Madison, Wis. University of Wisconsin Press ©2002. ISBN 0299174204 9780299174200 0299174247 9780299174248. OCLC 789011546. *''Fire and ashes : on the front lines of American welfare'', by John N Maclean. New York : H. Holt, 2003.. ISBN 0805072128 9780805072129. OCLC 427456025. *''Landscape, nature, and the body politic : from Britain's renaissance to America's new world'', by Kenneth Olwig. Madison : University of Wisconsin Press, ©2002.. ISBN 0299174204 9780299174200 0299174247 9780299174248. OCLC 48451186. *''Managing projects large and small : the fundamental skills for delivering on budget and on time., by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston : Harvard Business School Press, ©2004.. ISBN 1591393213 9781591393214. OCLC 53896632. *''Language, time, and identity in Woolf's The waves : the subject in Empire's shadow, by Michael Weinman. Lanham, Md. : Lexington Books, ©2012.. ISBN 9780739147122 0739147129. OCLC 754724634. *''Selected papers on nonimaging optics'', by Roland Winston. Bellingham, Wash. : SPIE Optical Engineering Press, 1995.. ISBN 0819417998 9780819417992. OCLC 31514389. *''Optimal carry save networks'', by Michael S Paterson; Nicholas Pippenger; Uri Zwick. Warwick, England : University of Warwick, Dept. of Computer Science, 1990. ISBN . OCLC 26564227. *''Webs and scales : physical and ecological processes in marine fish recruitment'', by Michael M Mullin. Seattle : Washington Sea Grant Program : Distributed by University of Washington Press, ©1993.. ISBN 0295972440 9780295972442 0295972459 9780295972459. OCLC 27895103. *''Great exploration : discovering science in the library'', by Maria Sosa; Educational Resources Information Center (U.S.). Washington, D.C. : American Association for the Advancement of Science : U.S. Dept. of Education, Office of Educational Research and Improvement, Educational Resources Information Center, ©1994.. ISBN . OCLC 34375280. *''We build temples in the heart : side by side we gather'', by Patrick Murfin. Boston : Skinner House Books, ©2004.. ISBN 155896472X 9781558964723. OCLC 54974440. *''The relevance of Rexroth'', by Ken Knabb. Berkeley, CA : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1990.. ISBN . OCLC 22606333. *''I say yes'', by Deborah Sperberg. Corona del Mar, Calif. : Casa Rohne Press, ©1987.. ISBN . OCLC 17859128. *''Doing business in Sub-Saharan Africa'', by Peter W Schroth; American Bar Association. Section of International Law and Practice. Chicago : American Bar Association, ©1991.. ISBN 0897077423 9780897077422. OCLC 25736469. *''Institutionalist theory and the realist challenge after the cold war'', by Robert O Keohane. Cambridge, Mass. : Center for International Affairs, Harvard University, 1992.. ISBN . OCLC 26967793. *''She came in a flash'', by Mary Wings. New York : New American Library, 1989, ©1988.. ISBN 0453006485 9780453006484. OCLC 18560270. *''Neorealism and its critics'', by Robert O Keohane. New York : Columbia University Press, 1986.. ISBN 0231063482 9780231063487 0231063490 9780231063494. OCLC 13123329. *''Fundamentals and techniques of nonimaging optics for solar energy concentration : final report'', by Roland Winston; J O'Gallagher; Enrico Fermi Institute. Washington, D.C. : Springfield, Va. : U.S. Dept. of Energy ; available from the National Technical Information Service, U.S. Dept. of Commerce, 1980.. ISBN . OCLC 26683204. *''KomousÌŒi, graÌzloveÌ, cikaÌni, fiÌzloveÌ & baÌsniÌci'', by Jan Novak. Praha : Torst, 1997.. ISBN 807215026X 9788072150267. OCLC 39221972. *''Drug dependence and alcoholism'', by Arnold Schecter. New York : Plenum Press, ©1981.. ISBN 0306403234 9780306403231 0306403242 9780306403248. OCLC 5707136. *''Power and interdependence'', by Robert O Keohane; Joseph S Nye. Glenview, Ill. : Scott, Foresman, ©1989.. ISBN 0673398919 9780673398918. OCLC 18135283. *''Public secrets'', by Ken Knabb; Paul Avrich Collection (Library of Congress). Berkeley, CA : Bureau of Public Secrets, 1997.. ISBN 0939682036 9780939682034. OCLC 36860465. *''Doing business in Europe 1992'', by Peter W Schroth; United States. Dept. of Commerce; Connecticut Bar Association. Continuing Legal Education. S.l. : Connecticut Bar Association Continuing Legal Education, 1990.. ISBN . OCLC 25169253. *''Analysis of a recurrence arising from a construction for non-blocking networks., by Nicholas Pippenger; University of British Columbia. Dept. of Computer Science. 1993.. ISBN . OCLC 123336640. *''The four hundred million; a short history of the Chinese,, by Mary Augusta Nourse. New York, The New Home Library 1943. ISBN . OCLC 268681. *''NavsÌŒtivte Peru!, by Jan Novak; Michael Rittstein. Praha : Torst, 1996.. ISBN 8085639696 9788085639698. OCLC 36071001. *''Managing change and transition, by Richard Luecke. Boston : Harvard Business School Press, ©2003.. ISBN 1578518741 9781578518746. OCLC 243591521. *''Law and the humanities'', by Peter W Schroth; Association of American Law Schools. Meeting. Marina del Rey, Calif. : Audio-Stats Educational Services, 1982.. ISBN . OCLC 8140817. *''Classical mythology'', by Elizabeth Vandiver; Teaching Company. Chantilly, VA : Teaching Co., ©2000. ISBN . OCLC 146410857. *''Nordic landscapes'', by Michael Jones; Kenneth Olwig. Minneapolis : Chicago, Ill. : University of Minnesota Press ; Published in cooperation with the Center for American Places, cop. 2008.. ISBN 9780816639144 0816639140 9780816639151 0816639159. OCLC 493828894. *''Woman's adviser for maiden, wife and mother : containing facts of vital importance to every woman'', by Pye Henry Chavasse; Sarah Hackett Stevenson. Chicago : W.B. Conkey Co., 1899.. ISBN . OCLC 52543124. *''The Thirtymile fire : a chronicle of bravery and betrayal'', by John N Maclean. New York : Henry Holt, 2007.. ISBN 9780805075786 080507578X. OCLC 70208085. *''Er friluftsliv meningslÃ¸st : giver det mening at skelne det fra sport?, by Kenneth Olwig. Odense Universitetsforlag 1997. ISBN . OCLC 789093732. *''Come and sit : a week inside meditation centers, by Marcia Z Nelson. Woodstock, Vt. : SkyLight Paths, ©2001.. ISBN 1893361357 9781893361355. OCLC 47989795. *''Zekmet, the stone carver : a tale of ancient Egypt'', by Mary Stolz; Deborah Nourse Lattimore. San Diego : Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, ©1988.. ISBN 0152999612 9780152999612. OCLC 14240072. *''She came in a flash : an Emma Victor mystery'', by Mary Wings. Los Angeles, Calif. : Alyson Books, 2001.. ISBN 1555835481 9781555835484. OCLC 45799352. *''The I. W. W., its first seventy years, 1905-1975 : the history of an effort to organize the working class : a corrected facsimile of the 1955 volume, The I.W.W., its first fifty years'', by Fred Thompson; Patrick Murfin; Paul Avrich Collection (Library of Congress). Chicago : Industrial Workers of the World, 1976.. ISBN 0917124049 9780917124044 0917124030 9780917124037. OCLC 3111550. *''Rearrangeable circuit-switching networks'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1992. ISBN . OCLC 27062350. *''Quadraphonic homicide'', by John Weisman; Brian Boyer. New York City : Pinnacle Books, ©1975.. ISBN 0523007310 : 9780523007311. OCLC 2721753. *''Rehabilitation aspects of drug dependence'', by Arnold Schecter; S J MuleÌ. Cleveland : CRC Press, ©1977.. ISBN 0849351081 9780849351082. OCLC 3275397. *''Transnational relations and world politics., by Robert O Keohane; Joseph S Nye; Harvard University. Center for International Affairs. Cambridge, Mass., Harvard University Press, 1972.. ISBN 0674904818 9780674904811. OCLC 348319. *''Marketer's toolkit : the 10 strategies you need to succeed, by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, 2006.. ISBN 1591397626 9781591397625. OCLC 243597509. *''Sie kam zu spaÌˆt'', by Mary Wings. Hamburg Argument 1992. ISBN 3886195317 9783886195312. OCLC 75275722. *''Centimetr od tvyÌch rtuÌŠ'', by Jan Novak. Praha : Dauphin Strictly Commercial, 2006.. ISBN 8072720767 9788072720767. OCLC 105276273. *''Treatment aspects of drug dependence'', by Arnold Schecter; S J MuleÌ. West Palm Beach, Fla. : CRC Press, ©1978.. ISBN 0849354765 9780849354762. OCLC 3275603. *''Juggling networks., by Nicholas Pippenger; University of British Columbia. Dept. of Computer Science. 1993.. ISBN . OCLC 123336643. *''Centennial souvenir : a Hammond history source book, 1889-1989, by C Howard Nichols; Hammond Centennial Committee. Hammond, La. : Hammond Centennial Committee, 1989.. ISBN . OCLC 20242853. *''Reliable computation by formulae in the presence of noise'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Research Division, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 17109043. *''Local commons and global interdependence : heterogeneity and cooperation in two domains'', by Robert O Keohane; Elinor Ostrom; Harvard University. Center for International Affairs. London ; Thousand Oaks, Calif. : Sage Publications, 1995.. ISBN 0803979622 9780803979628 0803979630 9780803979635. OCLC 32200200. *''Product design 6'', by Tucker Viemeister. New York : Library of Applied Design, ©1993.. ISBN 0866362800 9780866362801. OCLC 31301628. *''Axa'', by Charles King; Enrique Romero; Catherine Yronwode; Maggie Thompson. Park Forest, Ill. : K. Pierce, 1981-. ISBN . OCLC 8407887. *''Self-routing superconcentrators., by Nicholas Pippenger; University of British Columbia. Dept. of Computer Science. 1993.. ISBN . OCLC 123336641. *''Justice, power and the political landscape, by Kenneth Olwig; Don Mitchell. London : Routledge, ©2009.. ISBN 9780415448130 0415448131. OCLC 298594772. *''Drug abuse : modern trends, issues, and perspectives : proceedings of the Second National Drug Abuse Conference, inc., New Orleans, Louisiana, 1975'', by Arnold Schecter; Harold Alksne; Edward Kaufman. New York : M. Dekker, ©1978.. ISBN 0824764757 9780824764753. OCLC 3729560. *''Reinventing common nature: Yosemite and Mount Rushmore : a meandering tale of a double nature'', by Kenneth R Olwig. Odense : Man and Nature. Humanities Research Center, Odense University, 1995.. ISBN 8789844696 9788789844695. OCLC 468153601. *''Lewis and Clark : the story of their expedition'', by A J Sawyer, Mrs; Meriwether Lewis; William Clark. : s.n., 1905.. ISBN . OCLC 41567115. *''Kodo, the way of the emperor; a short history of the Japanese., by Mary Augusta Nourse. Indianapolis, New York, Bobbs-Merrill Co. ©1940. ISBN . OCLC 1141626. *''The crack between the worlds : a dancer's memoir of loss and faith, by Maggie Kast. Eugene, Or. : Resource Publications, ©2009.. ISBN 9781606087770 1606087770. OCLC 463007200. *''Inquiry in the library'', by Maria Sosa; Jerry A Bell; American Association for the Advancement of Science. Washington, D.C. : American Association for the Advancement of Science, ©1997.. ISBN 0871685930 9780871685933. OCLC 37822109. *''A history of logging in Benzie County, Michigan, 1973'', by William Overlease; Edith Overlease. . ISBN . OCLC 34419044. *''Emerging heart : global spirituality and the sacred'', by Beverly Lanzetta. Minneapolis, MN : Fortress Press, ©2007.. ISBN 9780800638931 080063893X. OCLC 81252644. *''The Willys dream kit'', by Jan Novak. San Diego : Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, ©1985.. ISBN 0151967660 9780151967667. OCLC 11496836. *''Diplomacy of the "open door" in China, 1895-1914'', by Mary A Nourse. 1919.. ISBN . OCLC 608982915. *''The blocking probability of spider-web networks'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Vancouver, B.C., Canada : University of British Columbia, Dept. of Computer Science, 1990. ISBN . OCLC 24301326. *''Friluftsliv og natursyn'', by Ejgil Jespersen; Kenneth Olwig. Slagelse : Forlaget Bavnebanke, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 60865285. *''Harvard business essentials : negotiation'', by Richard Luecke; Michael Watkins. Boston, Mass. : Harvard Business School Press, ©2003.. ISBN 1591391113 9781591391111. OCLC 243597764. *''Writing strategies : research diverse audiences'', by Laurel Richardson. Newbury Park, Calif. u.a. : Sage, 1990.. ISBN 0803935226 9780803935228 0803935218 9780803935211. OCLC 612043207. *''Analysis of error correction by majority voting'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Yorktown Heights, N.Y. : IBM Thomas J. Watson Research Center, 1987.. ISBN . OCLC 16759805. *''The complexity of addition'', by Nicholas Pippenger; Almaden Research Center (IBM Research); SFO Video Communications; University Video Communications. Stanford, Calif. : University Video Communications, ©1987.. ISBN . OCLC 18311291. *''Internationalization and domestic politics'', by Robert O Keohane; Helen V Milner. Cambridge England ; New York, NY, USA : Cambridge University Press, 1996.. ISBN 0521562643 9780521562645 0521565871 9780521565875. OCLC 33281306. *''Foreign investment in the United States'', by Peter W Schroth; New York Law School. International Law Society. Dobbs Ferry, N.Y. : Condyne, ©1980.. ISBN . OCLC 41699249. *''Luther's lives : two contemporary accounts of Martin Luther'', by Elizabeth Vandiver; Ralph Keen; Thomas D Frazel. Manchester, UK ; New York : New York : Manchester University Press ; Distributed in the USA by Palgrave, ©2002.. ISBN 0719061040 0719068029 9780719068027 9780719061042. OCLC 48507773. *''Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer, the comic strip'', by Mickey Spillane; Ed Robbins; Catherine Yronwode; Max Allan Collins. Park Forest, Illinois : K. Pierce, 1982.. ISBN . OCLC 8497151. *''Feminist frontiers 2'', by Laurel Richardson. New York Random House 1989. ISBN 0394373995 9780394373997. OCLC 180144337. *''The dynamics of winter bird populations in five Indiana state parks : Pokagon State Park, Turkey Run State Park, McCormick's Creek State Park, Spring Mill State Park, Clifty Falls State Park'', by William R Overlease; Edith Overlease; Carl James Freeman. Ind.? : William Overlease, 2004.. ISBN . OCLC 526697103. *''Theories of computability'', by Nicholas Pippenger. Cambridge, U.K. ; New York, NY, USA : Cambridge University Press, 1997.. ISBN 0521553806 9780521553803. OCLC 35593710. *''Address of the president, Dr. Sarah Hackett Stevenson, to the Chicago Women's Club, May 19, 1894., by Sarah Hackett Stevenson; Chicago Woman's Club (Chicago, Ill.). Chicago : Pettibone & Co., 1894.. ISBN . OCLC 50914601. *''Dial 999 : a Jon Hunter mystery, by H L Raven. Cleveland, OH : Reality Asylum Books, 2010.. ISBN 9780971867314 0971867313. OCLC 754111629. *''Entrepreneur's toolkit : tools and techniques to launch and grow your new business., by Richard Luecke; Harvard Business School. Boston : Harvard Business School Press, ©2005.. ISBN 1591394368 9781591394365. OCLC 55131420. *''Saratoga hexameter, by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Viking, 1990.. ISBN 0670825689 9780670825684. OCLC 20671704. *''Islam, oil, and geopolitics : Central Asia after September 11'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis; Rouben Azizian. Lanham, MD : Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, ©2007.. ISBN 9780742541283 0742541282 0742541290 9780742541290. OCLC 67345962. *''Saratoga swimmer'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Atheneum, 1981.. ISBN 0689111932 9780689111938. OCLC 7685791. *''Voyages to the inland sea, V: essays and poems'', by Peter Cooley; Dennis Trudell; John Judson. La Crosse, Wis.: Center for Contemporary Poetry, Murphy Library, University of Wisconsin-La Crosse, 1975.. ISBN . OCLC 31621393. *''The coming of Caroline. A comedy-drama., by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, O., Paine Pub. Co. ©1928. ISBN . OCLC 20333901. *''Divine margins : poems, by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2009.. ISBN 9780887484940 0887484948. OCLC 310400785. *''How to go : poems'', by Peter Cooley; G S Sharat Chandra. India : G.S.S.C. Publications, ©1968. ISBN . OCLC 2184419. *''Managing up, managing down : how to be a better manager and get what you want from your boss and your staff'', by Mary Ann Allison; Eric W Allison; Cornerstone Library. New York : Simon & Schuster, 1984.. ISBN 0346126398 9780346126398. OCLC 249185848. *''Cemetery nights : poems'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y., U.S.A. : Viking, 1987.. ISBN 0670814849 9780670814848. OCLC 13821227. *''The raiders of Wall Street'', by Eric W Allison. New York : Stein and Day, 1986.. ISBN 081283092X 9780812830927. OCLC 13700499. *''Dancer with one leg'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Dutton, ©1983.. ISBN 0525241698 9780525241690. OCLC 8709311. *''Marriage : just a piece of paper?, by Katherine Anderson; Don S Browning; Brian Boyer. Grand Rapids, Mich. : Eerdmans, ©2002.. ISBN 0802839762 9780802839763 9780802861658 0802861652. OCLC 49030446. *''Cold dog soup, by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y. : Viking, 1985.. ISBN 0670808407 9780670808403. OCLC 12050955. *''Prince of thieves : the memoirs of the world's greatest forger'', by Brian D Boyer. New York : Dial Press, 1975.. ISBN 080375387X 9780803753877. OCLC 1418766. *''The team building workbook'', by Gib Akin. McGraw Hill/Irwin, 2001.. ISBN 0074496131 9780074496138. OCLC 264666159. *''No men admitted. A short three-act comedy for women., by Harriett N Connell. Franklin, O., Eldridge Entertainment House, Inc., ©1929.. ISBN . OCLC 20334047. *''Saratoga haunting, by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y., U.S.A. : Viking, 1993.. ISBN 0670845817 9780670845811. OCLC 27073114. *''Why ladies meet : a three act comedy for women'', by Harriett N Connell; Kathryn Wire Hammond. Rock Island, Ill. : F.B. Ingram, 1934.. ISBN . OCLC 8483247. *''Pain modulation'', by Howard L Fields. Amsterdam u.a. : Elsevier, 1988.. ISBN 0444809848 9780444809841. OCLC 246818167. *''Next word, better word : the craft of writing poetry'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Palgrave Macmillan, 2011.. ISBN 9780230621824 0230621821 9780230621800 0230621805. OCLC 669751250. *''Common ground : personal writing and public discourse'', by Carolyn P Collette; Richard Johnson. New York : HarperCollins College Publishers, ©1993.. ISBN 0060413697 9780060413699. OCLC 26304696. *''The two deaths of SenÌƒora Puccini'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y., U.S.A. : Viking, 1988.. ISBN 0670819808 9780670819805. OCLC 16950559. *''Sacred conversations : poems'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1998.. ISBN 0887482554 9780887482557 0887482562 9780887482564. OCLC 39218459. *''The wrestler's cruel study : a novel'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : W.W. Norton, ©1993.. ISBN 0393035115 9780393035117. OCLC 27012433. *''1987 Midwest Masters'', by Kevin L Bachler. Ill.? : Midwest Chess Association, ©1988.. ISBN . OCLC 22194348. *''Canticles & complaintes'', by Peter Cooley. [Houston : Thunder City Press, 1987.. ISBN . OCLC 15692376. *''Griffon : poems'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Atheneum, 1976.. ISBN 0689107366 9780689107368. OCLC 2121634. *''At the sign of the Pewter Jug; a comedy in three acts., by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, Ohio, Paine Pub. Co., ©1924. ISBN . OCLC 4751108. *''Historic preservation and the livable city, by Eric Allison; Lauren Peters. Hoboken, N.J. : John Wiley & Sons, 2011.. ISBN 9780470381922 0470381922. OCLC 609102528. *''Douleur'', by Howard L Fields. Paris : Medsi/McGraw-Hill, ©1989. ISBN 2864392399 9782864392392. OCLC 19957435. *''Terry the terrible. A comedy drama in three acts'', by Harriett N Connell; Kathryn Wire Hammond. Franklin, Ohio, Eldridge Entertainment House, Inc., ©1931.. ISBN . OCLC 20334225. *''GUIDELINES FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF A COURSE FOR SECONDARY SCHOOLS EMPHASIZING THE INTERACTION OF SCIENCE AND THE CULTURE OF MAN. FINAL REPORT., by GEORGE W COSSMAN; Iowa City Iowa Univ; ROBERT E YAGER. 1966-01-00. ISBN . OCLC 424907875. *''The Godhead as a theological foundation of interreligious dialogue; drawn from the writings of Meister Eckhart and Raimundo Panikkar, by Lanzetta, Beverly Jean. DigitalResearch@Fordham 1988-01-01. ISBN . OCLC 727860446. *''Osrednji ucÌŒni nacÌŒrt za strokovno izobrazÌŒevanje s podrocÌŒja obravnave in zdravljenja bolecÌŒine'', by Howard L Fields; Mateja Lopuh; Marijana GajsÌŒek Marchetti; Nevenka KrcÌŒevski-SÌŒkvarcÌŒ. Maribor : Slovensko zdruzÌŒenje za zdravljenje bolecÌŒine, 2000.. ISBN . OCLC 444493911. *''Well, did you ever? a comedy in three acts by Harriett Connell and Kathryn Wire Hammond., by Harriett Connell; Kathryn Wire Hammond. Franklyn, Ohio, Eldridge Entertainment House, ©1929.. ISBN . OCLC 19911110. *''Saratoga snapper, by Stephen Dobyns. New York, NY : Viking, 1986.. ISBN 0670810592 9780670810598. OCLC 13010990. *''The song of the Waukarusa, a book of verse ..., by Harriett Connell. New York, The New York Poetry Book Shop ©1920. ISBN . OCLC 18376511. *''S.E.X. : the all-you-need-to-know progressive sexuality guide to get you through high school and college, by Heather Corinna. New York : Marlowe, ©2007.. ISBN 9781600940101 1600940102. OCLC 77011521. *''A place made of starlight : poems'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2003.. ISBN 0887483836 9780887483837. OCLC 51882836. *''Uyghur Muslim ethnic separatism in Xinjiang, China'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis. : s.n., 2008. ISBN . OCLC 318713372. *''International directory of primatology'', by Lawrence Jacobsen; Raymond Hamel; Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center. Madison, WI : Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center, University of Wisconsin, 1996.. ISBN 0299152847 9780299152840. OCLC 38402777. *''Eating naked : stories'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Metropolitan Books, 2000.. ISBN 0805060227 9780805060225. OCLC 43096799. *''What price ancestors: a comedy-drama in three acts., by Harriett N Connell. Franklin, O., Denver, Colo., Eldridge entertainment house, Inc., ©1930.. ISBN . OCLC 4751117. *''Concurring beasts; poems., by Stephen Dobyns. New York, Atheneum, 1972 ©1971. ISBN . OCLC 277284. *''Office files of The American Poetry Review, 1972., by Peter Cooley. . ISBN . OCLC 122317522. *''Saratoga bestiary, by Stephen Dobyns; Jonathan Marosz. Newport Beach, Calif. : Books on Tape, 1994.. ISBN . OCLC 30928751. *''After shocks, near escapes'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Viking, 1991.. ISBN 0670839140 9780670839148. OCLC 22766809. *''The Van Gogh notebook'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie Mellon University Press : Distributed by Harper and Row, 1987.. ISBN 0887480497 9780887480492 0887480489 9780887480485. OCLC 16219080. *''Ruling, resources and religion in China : managing the multiethnic state in the 21st century'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis. Basingstoke : Palgrave Macmillan, 1220.. ISBN 1137033835 9781137033833. OCLC 806221060. *''Oceans policy : a new search for cooperation : the case of China and East Asia'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis. 1985.. ISBN . OCLC 19966773. *''Society of the spectacle'', by Guy Debord; Ken Knabb. London : Rebel Press, 200-?. ISBN 0946061122 9780946061129. OCLC 63760655. *''Through the valley of death'', by E M A Allison. Garden City, N.Y. : Published for the Crime Club by Doubleday, 1983.. ISBN 038518462X 9780385184625. OCLC 8785459. *''Ducks. A comedy in three acts., by Harriett N Connell. Franklin, O., Eldridge Entertainment House, Inc., ©1928.. ISBN . OCLC 20333932. *''Managing up, managing down, by Mary Ann Allison; Eric W Allison. New York : Cornerstone Library, ©1984.. ISBN 0346126398 9780346126398. OCLC 10300824. *''Management : selected readings from two textbooks for the course Leadership and Management in Health Care Systems'', by Gib Akin; Gerald L Wilson; Theresa Drought. New York : McGraw-Hill Prints, ©2005.. ISBN 0390545759 9780390545756. OCLC 654551080. *''Core curriculum for professional education in pain'', by Howard L Fields; International Association for the Study of Pain. Task Force on Professional Education. Seattle : IASP Publications, 1991.. ISBN 0931092000 9780931092008. OCLC 24550004. *''Basis-Curriculum fuÌˆr eine professionelle Aus- und Weiterbildung in der Schmerzmedizin'', by Howard L Fields; Christoph Riemasch-Becker. Walzenhausen, Schweiz Inter-Pain 1998. ISBN 3952166405 9783952166406. OCLC 76107716. *''The room where summer ends'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie-Mellon University Press, 1979.. ISBN 0915604272 9780915604272 0915604280 9780915604289. OCLC 5889844. *''Parking place for Papa. A three-act comedy for women by Harriett N. Connell and Kathryn Wire Hammond., by Harriett N Connell; Kathryn Wire Hammond. Rock Island, Ill., Frederick B. Ingram, Productions, Inc., ©1934.. ISBN . OCLC 20304795. *''The company of strangers : poems, by Peter Cooley. Columbia : University of Missouri Press, 1975. ISBN 0826201911 9780826201911. OCLC 1551472. *''Black dog, red dog : poems'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Holt, Rinehart and Winston, ©1984.. ISBN 0030710774 9780030710773. OCLC 10020295. *''The Midwest Masters invitational 1987'', by Kevin Bachler; Ken Wallach. S.l. : Midwest Chess Association, cop. 1988.. ISBN . OCLC 67028304. *''Psycho-social aspects of productivity in underground coal mining'', by Gib Akin; Jet Propulsion Laboratory (U.S.); United States. Dept. of Energy; United States. National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Charlottesville : The University of Virginia, McIntire School of Commerce, 1981.. ISBN . OCLC 10111046. *''Oh, didn't it rain! A farce comedy in two acts., by Harriett N Connell. Boston, Walter H. Baker Company, ©1928.. ISBN . OCLC 20334078. *''Stephen Dobyns, by Stephen Dobyns. Kansas City, Mo : University of Missouri, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 24400409. *''China and the Law of the Sea Convention : follow the sea'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis. Lewiston, N.Y. : Edwin Mellen Press, 1995.. ISBN 0773490590 9780773490598. OCLC 31288097. *''The company of strangers;, by Peter Cooley. . ISBN 0826202209 9780826202208. OCLC 3879653. *''Treasure farm : a comedy-drama in three acts, by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, Ohio : Paine, 1926.. ISBN . OCLC 7746157. *''Ten walks/two talks'', by Jon Cotner; Andy Fitch; Ugly Duckling Presse. Brooklyn, NY : Ugly Duckling Presse, 2010.. ISBN 9781933254678 193325467X. OCLC 506019933. *''Nightseasons'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : London : Carnegie-Mellon University Press ; Feffer and Simons, 1983.. ISBN 0915604833 9780915604838 0915604825 9780915604821. OCLC 10076674. *''To meet Miss Mary Dulanne. A comedy in one act., by Harriett N Connell. Franklin, O., Eldridge Entertainment House, Inc., ©1929.. ISBN . OCLC 20334182. *''The Balthus poems, by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Atheneum, 1982.. ISBN 0689112785 9780689112782 0689112793 9780689112799. OCLC 8222595. *''Cities destroyed for cash, the FHA scandal at HUD'', by Brian D Boyer. Chicago, Follett 1973. ISBN 0695804219 9780695804213. OCLC 790511. *''Proceedings of the Fourth World Congress on Pain : Seattle'', by Howard L Fields; Ronald Dubner; Fernando Cervero. New York : Raven, ©1985.. ISBN 0881671215 9780881671216. OCLC 12235324. *''Pain modulation'', by Howard L Fields; Jean-Marie R Besson. Amsterdam ; New York : New York, NY, U.S.A. : Elsevier ; Sole distributors for the U.S.A. and Canada, Elsevier Science Pub. Co., 1988.. ISBN 0444809848 9780444809841 0444801049 9780444801043. OCLC 18222011. *''Saratoga longshot'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Atheneum, 1976.. ISBN 0689107072 9780689107078. OCLC 1849030. *''Primate info net'', by Lawrence Jacobsen; Raymond Hamel; Cynthia Robinson; Matthew Hoffman; Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center; Wisconsin Primate Research Center; Primate Center Library (Madison, Wis.). Madison, WI : Primate Center Library, Wisconsin Primate Research Center. ISBN . OCLC 39657905. *''The phenomenology of risk'', by Gib Akin. 1975.. ISBN . OCLC 709541265. *''Dead man walking : a matter of time'', by B R Aronoff. Red Bluff, Calif. : Eagle Pub., ©1991.. ISBN 1879027003 9781879027008. OCLC 23220873. *''Pain'', by Howard L Fields. New York : McGraw-Hill, ©1987.. ISBN 0070207011 9780070207011. OCLC 15415166. *''Saratoga strongbox'', by Stephen Dobyns; Jonathan Marosz. Newport Beach, CA : Books on Tape, 1998.. ISBN . OCLC 40687797. *''Pharmacological approaches to the treatment of chronic pain : new concepts and critical issues : the Bristol-Myers Squibb Symposium on Pain Research'', by Howard L Field; John C Liebeskind. Seattle : IASP Press, ©1994.. ISBN 0931092043 9780931092046. OCLC 30919465. *''Finding common ground : a guide to personal, professional, and public writing'', by Carolyn P Collette; Richard Johnson. New York : Longman, ©1997.. ISBN 0673982149 9780673982148. OCLC 34752393. *''The effects of a course in science and culture designed for secondary school students'', by George W Cossman. 1967.. ISBN . OCLC 31792349. *''Mrs. Rushington's rest cure. A one-act comedy., by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, Ohio, Paine Pub. Co. ©1926. ISBN . OCLC 20334013. *''Pain: mechanisms and management, by Howard L Fields. S.l. : McGraw-Hill, 2005.. ISBN 0070207488 9780070207486. OCLC 66475124. *''Boy in the water'', by Stephen Dobyns; Jonathan Marosz. Newport Beach, CA : Books On Tape, 1999.. ISBN 0736646655 9780736646659. OCLC 43275283. *''See how she runs'', by Rosalyn Drexler; Marvin Gluck. New York : Ballantine Books, 1978.. ISBN 0345274326 9780345274328. OCLC 3542789. *''Peter Cooley : through the archipelago'', by Peter Cooley; Martin Browne; Electra Foley; Martin Browne Contemporary. N.S.W. : Martin Browne Contemporary, 2012. ISBN . OCLC 779973598. *''The astonished hours'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh : Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1992.. ISBN 0887481302 9780887481307 0887481310 9780887481314. OCLC 25780777. *''Saratoga Fleshpot'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : W.W. Norton, ©1995.. ISBN 039303805X 9780393038057. OCLC 32013123. *''The Van Gogh notebook'', by Peter Cooley. Pittsburgh, Pa. : Carnegie Mellon Univ. Press, 2004.. ISBN 0887484115 9780887484117. OCLC 249674176. *''Marriage : just a piece of paper?, by Brian Boyer; Barbara Dafoe Whitehead; Katherine Anderson; Cokie Roberts; University of Chicago; WTTW (Television station : Chicago, Ill.); Boyer Productions, Ltd; WTTW National Productions; University of Chicago. Religion, Culture and Family Project. Chicago : University of Chicago : WTTW National Productions, ©2002.. ISBN 0802891004 9780802891006. OCLC 49642311. *''Galaxies and the universe, by Allan Sandage; Mary Sandage; Jerome Kristian. Chicago : University of Chicago Press, 1975.. ISBN 0226459616 9780226459615 0226459705 9780226459707. OCLC 2158841. *''The e-Bay phenomenon : business secrets behind the world's hottest Internet company'', by David Bunnell; Richard A Luecke. New York : John Wiley, ©2000.. ISBN 0471436798 9780471436799. OCLC 47011767. *''Saratoga backtalk'', by Stephen Dobyns; Jonathan Marosz. Newport Beach, Calif. : Books on Tape, 1995.. ISBN . OCLC 32717351. *''The porcupine's kisses'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Penguin Poets, ©2002.. ISBN 0142002445 9780142002445. OCLC 50149608. *''Saratoga bestiary'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y., U.S.A. : Viking, 1988.. ISBN 0670820245 9780670820245. OCLC 17874258. *''Miracle, miracles'', by Peter Cooley. La Crosse, WI : Juniper Press, 1977.. ISBN . OCLC 3208716. *''1986 Midwest Masters'', by Kevin L Bachler. Ill.? : Midwest Chess Association, 1986.. ISBN . OCLC 15601905. *''Body traffic : poems'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York, N.Y., U.S.A. : Viking, 1990.. ISBN 0670830887 9780670830886. OCLC 21195629. *''The heart moves in a circular direction : a story of healing'', by Ingeborg Casey. Lincoln, NE : iUniverse, ©2007.. ISBN 9780595412273 : 0595412270 : 9780595678815 0595678815. OCLC 226378442. *''Boy in the water : a novel'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : Metropolitan Books, 1999.. ISBN 0805060200 9780805060201 096503111X 9780965031110. OCLC 40588048. *''Here comes the bride. A one-act comedy., by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, O., Paine Pub. Co. n.d.. ISBN . OCLC 20333976. *''The church of dead girls : a novel, by Stephen Dobyns; Jonathan Marosz. Newport Beach, CA : Books on Tape, 1998.. ISBN 0736641165 9780736641166. OCLC 40062607. *''Chinese perspectives on Sino-American relations, 1950-2000'', by Elizabeth Van Wie Davis. Lewiston : E. Mellen Press, ©2000.. ISBN 0773478078 9780773478077. OCLC 43328886. *''Saratoga backtalk'', by Stephen Dobyns. New York : W.W. Norton, ©1994.. ISBN 0393036596 9780393036596. OCLC 29564673. *''The cousin from Coon Ridge : a comedy in three acts'', by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, Ohio. : Paine Pub. Co., ©1927. ISBN . OCLC 20333877. *''Petticoat politics. A one-act comedy., by Harriett N Connell. Dayton, Ohio, Paine Pub. Co. ©1926. ISBN . OCLC 20334098. *''Pain syndromes in neurology, by Howard L Fields. London ; Boston : Butterworths, 1990.. ISBN 0407011242 9780407011243. OCLC 20319161.